


Quite the Party

by MonsterLover2018



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterLover2018/pseuds/MonsterLover2018





	Quite the Party

How you had convinced your girlfriend to come to this benefit was beyond you. She had dressed in the long grey dress that matched her fur so well and even bought clip on earrings for her ears. You were sure she was going to demand something in return but since she had so far been appropriate and accommodating she had definitely earned it. You talked with the other members of the board when you felt her come up behind you and place a hand on your lower back. “My darling, do you mind coming with me a moment?” She whispered to you and you smile to your co-workers as they ogle your girlfriends ears and snout. You finished your drink and set the glass on a passing wait staff’s tray. “I’ll be back by the time you begin boring everyone with you speech Mr. Darth.” You tease him before following your love towards the bathrooms. She snagged a napkin from a table as she brought you in. She looked between the two other stalls before dragging you into one and giving you a very wicked grin. “I’m cashing in my favor now.” You blink as she pushes you back to the toilet and folded up the napkin, putting it to the side before grabbing your ankle and bringing them over her shoulders as you squeaked. “H-Hey!” 

“You don't want anyone to hear you do you?” She scolded with a smile before pushing your silk black dress up your thighs. You thought you would be teasing her wearing the tight black fabric, but she was using it now to tease you. She pushed it up slowly, lightly scraping at your thighs with her claws. She still had that wicked grin on her lips when you dress lifted over your hips. “No panties love? Naughty naughty.” She purrs, and you blush. She looks up at you before she places her muzzle right to your heat, licking deeply and you cover your mouth to stifle the moan. She grips your thighs, digging her claws deep. You press your heels to the stall door as you give a weak whimper, squirming. She looks up at you when you hear the door to the bathroom open and you can hear a woman at the sink, probably freshening up her make up. Your fox lover gives you a look before going into you like a starving creature, licking at your entrance and nipping at your clit like she wants you to scream. You bite your knuckle to keep from screaming out and kicking the door as you moan and beg for more.

She looks up at you as the bathroom door closes again. “Mmmm, you like it, knowing you’re gonna get caught if your too loud.” She murmurs as she continues. You pant, face flushed as you reach down and get a fist full of fur around your fingers. “Please.” You whimper, giving her wide eyes. She moans and closes her eyes as she started to lap at you, nipping at your clit and gripping you thighs. She eats you out with vigor and you have to keep yourself from screaming and clawing at her head like you do at home and you feel like if anyone is to come in this bathroom they are gonna get hot and bothered by the whimpering puddle she has you in. Its moments before you finally come on her tongue and she moans at the scent as she licks up your dripping pussy. She pulls back and grabs the napkin from early and begins to wipe her mouth. “Now, shall we go back to your party?”


End file.
